


Tell Me

by chiaroscuroverse



Series: Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Hopping Rose, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So long as we float here, there’s no war and you don’t have to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [timepetalsprompts](http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/) weekly drabble theme. 100 words.

“Tell me,” he urged, between kisses, “just that it ends.”

“Please don’t ask me.” Her eyes welled, and he retreated.

“Nevermind. So long as we float here, there’s no war and you don’t have to go.”

Besides, his hands couldn’t get enough of her skin.

She gripped his curls, demanded his mouth for a long moment, before a sad laugh. “Another you I’ll have to miss. How many times can I lose you?

“I’ve had to forget ages. Maybe you’ve been with me already?” He rolled over her.

Finally, she smiled, a sun coming out. “Then I’ll see you again.”


End file.
